


Netflix and chill

by ThatHotStuff



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Needs a Hug, Flirting, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Netflix and Chill, Oneshot, Teasing, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHotStuff/pseuds/ThatHotStuff
Summary: Bruce gets an uninspected visit from Joker, who wants some quality time with his favorite vigilante.





	Netflix and chill

'' Bruce! Oh god! Yes Bruce... '' Joker moans, feeling his erection building up. Joker is in Bruces master bedroom, comfortably laying on Bruces divan. He had his head laying back against the soft expensive material, eyes closed in utter pleasure. His eyes are closed in pleasure, as his hands run down his body. He's just on his way down to his erection, when he is interrupted by Bruce, who's standing in the doorway, glaring at him. He is wearing his usual navy blue bathing robe. The room carries on the relaxing smell of almond shampoo and deodorant.

'' If you are going to do that once more, I swear I won't hesitate to hit you, '' Bruce growls, as he steps into the bedroom. His eyebrows furrowed as he runs a hand through his new washed hair. Joker looks at him with a frown, before rolling his eyes. _Why doeshe always have to ruin my fun?_ Joker thinks to himself, and lets out a small huff. Bruce shakes his head and turns around, making his way towards his garderobe.

'' Was that what you said to Natascha, when you were fucking her too? No wonder she left you, '' Joker grumbles. He crosses his arms, and lets out a small huff. _Why is Bruce always so boring, can't he let himself have a little fun?_ Joker groans, and turns around to lay on his stomach, staring intensely as Bruce changes.

'' What are you even doing in my manor, if you mind me asking? '' Bruce raises an eyebrow at his unwanted companion. That's when Bruce notices, the window is standing open. That is odd, he's pretty sure it was closed, when he left to shower. Joker must've noticed Bruce's confused expression, because an unnatural huge grin is plastered on his face.

'' I certainly don't mind you asking Sir-nuh, I was very bored-nuh, do I decided to visit my best friend-nuh, which is you Brucie-nuh, '' Joker says, mocking Bruces fancy tone...nuh. Joker cracks up laughing on the divan, nearly falling down in the progress. He knocks his head back against the divan, his hand clutching his stomach tightly.

'' We aren't friends, '' Bruce states bluntly, not even bothering to look in Jokers direction. He finishes getting dressed, deciding to go casual with a denim shirt and a pair of black jeans. Bruce's hazel eyes boars into Joker's. However, Joker pretends he doesn't feel Bruces intense glare.

'' Nah, more like soulmates, '' Joker states. He looks out the window, as if pretending to be deep in thought. However, inside Joker is trying not to crack up by Bruces angry expression. _He's so fun to tease._ _I should really spend more time with Bruce... Maybe I could cancel the bank robbery tomorrow? Naah..._

'' No. ''

'' Brucie, how about we just shut up now and watch some Netflix and chill? '' Joker asks, his face lighting up. His eyes shining, as if he just came up with greatest idea in the world. Bruce narrows his eyes. _What kind of games is the clown playing with him this time?_ However, Bruce at the moment is too exhausted to try and figure the killer clown out.

Bruce didn't get much sleep last night, actually scratch that he didn't get _any_ sleep. He was too busy shadowing a new underground mafia, he'd been following for a couple of weeks now. They travelled in from Russia, and have quickly made their way up the ladder, and rule the drug industry in Gotham by now. Bruce feels his eyes threaten to close, but is once again brought back to reality by a squeaky high-pitched voice.

'' Come on Bruce! '' Joker whines, his voice turning five tones higher, and even more irritating. If Bruce has to compare the jokers voice to anything, it would be a squeaky toy. Irritating, obsessive and loud. Bruce flinches, as he feels something crawling on his arm. However, as he looks down on his arm, he realises it's Jokers fingers trailing along his arm. He lets out a sigh of relief, and finds himself learning towards Jokers touch.

'' I can be your amazing husband, who cooks you dinner and asks you how your day at the office went! ''

Bruce raises an eyebrow at Joker clearly stating ' Are you serious right now? ' He takes a step away from Joker, not comfortable having the clown any where close to him. 

'' Alfred is great at cooking dinner, besides I'd rather not have my dinner poisoned, '' he answers flatly. However, Bruce can't help, but find Jokers words amusing. _Who is he to talk about a normal life?_   Bruce let's out a small laugh, making Joker smile widely. The clowns eyes lighting up by the sound of Bruces soft laughter.

'' Also I think it's a little funny, that you talk about living a normal life. Weren't you the clown, who small months ago decided to ruin our established society and introduce anarchy? '' Bruce replies with a cocky eyebrow and a smirk playing on his lips. Finally Bruce think he managed, to shut up the clown. However, making the Joker shut his mouth will always be an impossible accomplishment.

'' But that was so long ago Brucie! I've changed, I'm so much more mature now! '' he whines, falling down on the bed with a deep dramatic sigh. He burrows his face in Bruces bed sheets, leaving make up trails on it.

Bruce looks on his bed sheets and sends Joker a disappointed face. He decides to massage his temples, in an attempt to calm himself down. This turns out to not be so easy with the Joker next to you. When Bruce finally feels his shoulders stop tensing, he lets out a deep breath.

'' Right, '' Bruce says unimpressed, before turning his back to Joker. Joker lets out a huff, as he boars his eyes into Bruces back. Joker crosses his arms and makes an unbelievable big frown. When Joker realizes, he isn't getting more of Bruces attention, he stands up and walks over to Bruce's bedroom window with lazy steps.

'' Fine if you don't want to fuck me, I'll be off then, '' he says, brushing his shirt off. Joker takes one last glance at Bruce, who's completely ignoring him. Joker let's out another groan, but still no reaction from Bruce. However, quickly the Joker finds a way to finally catch Bruces attention.

'' I wonder what Harley is up to... '' he says, placing a finger on his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. Bruce sighs in defeat, and looks up at Joker. If he doesn't keep Joker company, he's most likely to end up robbing some bank or kidnap some civilians out of boredom. Either way Bruce will have to be stuck with him. Bruce let's out a sigh of defeat, before turning around to talk with Joker:

'' What movie do you want to watch? ''

'' Huh? '' Suddenly Bruce got Jokers full attention. He puts his hand up to his ear, as to pretend he didn't hear, what Bruce was asking. Bruce narrows his eyes and clenches his fists, as he repeats himself.

'' What movie do you want to watch? '' He repeats in a low growl.

'' Brokeback Mountain, '' Joker states, keeping his demanding expression.

'' This is, if not the 100th time, we'll see this movie. What's so special about it? '' he asks. Sure, it was a great film, and it gave him an excuse to be intimate with Joker. Not that he remembers  much of the movie itself, because they always ending up fucking each other 5 minutes into the film. Probably the reason why he thought the movie was so great.

'' Let's just be honest Ennis is a doll, '' Joker explains with dreaming eyes, having a clear picture of the beautiful blonde haired cowboy in his mind. Bruce even caught himself getting slightly jealous, as he notices Jokers dreaming expression. He lets out a sigh of defeat, placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose. Bruce lays down on his king size bed, making himself comfortable.

'' Okay then come here. '' Bruce gestures to the bed, and Joker immediately obeys, cuddling himself up against Bruce. Joker takes his time enjoying the warmth and scent of Bruce, as he carelessly scrolls through the library to find the movie. As much as Bruce will want to deny it, he _does_ enjoy these small moments with Joker, they doesn't necessarily have to say anything to each other. It's nothing but the presence, that seems to have a calming effect on both of them.

After a small 30 minutes into the movie, Bruce was getting turned on. As soon as he caught eyes with Joker, he sends Joker his ever so charming playboy smirk. Clearly aware of what Bruce was thinking, Jokers face turns into a frown, as he glared at Bruce.

'' No, Bruce! '' he whines, as Bruce moves closer. Their lips almost touching, when Joker finally manages to push Bruce away. Bruce lets out a small huff, but then towers Joker, locking him in place.

'' Weren't you the one complaining about me not wanting to fuck you before? '' Bruce asks teasingly, enjoying the sight of Joker laying submissively below him. But it doesn't last long before, Joker again open his mouth to protest.

'' Yes, but I want to watch the movie-nuh! '' Joker complains, pointing eagerly in the direction of the two gay cowboys making out. He crosses his arms, and look innocently up at Bruce with his beautiful chocolate-brown eyes.

'' No you don't. '' Bruce lets his fingers trail under Jokers shirt. _Why can't he just shut up and stop being so difficult?_ Bruce thinks to himself. However, as Bruce begins to kiss him along his jawline, he's met with an elbow against his ribs. He falls back with a growl. , who's sitting with a pout on his face.

'' Well, could you at least lock the door! 'Cause I don't want Alfred walking in on us, until then you can touch yourself, '' Joker says, crossing his arms. Bruce is just about to object, but then closes his mouth again. For once Joker was right, sure Alfred has learned to come to terms with the relationship, that had build up between Joker and Bruce the last months, but that didn't mean, Alfred had any approve of it.

Bruce lets out a deep sigh, not satisfied with having to get up and lock the door. As the door makes a satisfying clicking sound. Bruce hurries back to the bed, ready to be affectionate with Joker again, however the clown doesn't quite have the same intentions as Bruce.

'' Bruceeee, '' Jokers voice echoes in Bruces ear. Bruce stops sucking Jokers neck, and meets the clowns gaze.

'' What?! '' he practically growls up in Jokers face. However, Joker doesn't seem the slightest bit affected by Bruces clenched Jaw or tensed muscles. He eagerly points towards the radiator, as he looks demandingly at Bruce.

'' Can you turn on the warmth? I'm cooold, '' he whines. Bruce lets out another groan, before standing up to turn on the radiator. His fists are clenched, turning his knuckles an unnaturally white color. Bruce looks back at Joker with narrowed eyes, making sure Joker finally is pleased. However, Bruce doesn't even make it down on the bed, before Jokers annoying voice fills the air once again.

'' Brucieeee? '' Joker asks for the third time, making sure to stretch out the e for as long as possible. Bruce lets out a sneering sound, and turns his back to Joker. He glares at the bed table beside him, before violently kicking his foot again the table leg, that makes a cracking sound in response.

'' No. Now you ruined my mood, '' Bruce sits on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed; A big frown plastered on his face. Joker couldn't help but find him cute, when he does that. He was looking like a little kid, who'd had his candy stolen. Joker teasingly crawls over to Bruces side of the bed.

'' I just wanted to say, I love you. '' Joker wraps his thin arms around Bruce, and places a kiss on his cheek. He then slowly draws his wet tongue along Bruces cheek. Bruces eyes shot up at the sudden wet feeling on his cheek, and feels himself flinch. falling back on the bed, cracking up in a fit of laughter. This is it, Bruces patience has run up.

'' Fuck off, ''  Bruce yells, throwing a pillow after the clown, who is already on his way to escaping out of the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> This is my first fic posted here on Archive Of Our Own, however I've written fanfiction before on multiple platforms.  
> I love the Bruce Wayne/Joker relationship, and thought it would be fun to try out. Therefore this is only a small sketch, that eventually will lead up to bigger projects.  
> Therefore the plot, setting and characters might seem a little off.  
> My deepest apologies, but hey practice makes perfect! Please comment and leave kudos to show your opinion and hopefully give me some good tips on, how I can improve my writing :)
> 
> -ThatHotStuff


End file.
